


Open Window

by jouissant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant





	Open Window

It takes hours for the house to wind down for the night. Gaila waits, and when the last of her sisters passes into sleep on the cushion-strewn floor they call a bed she moves quickly, stepping over bodies half-tangled in sheets. It is high summer and they sprawl, half-naked for comfort, in the sultry dark of the bedroom. She barely breathes until she makes it to the window, heart pounding, the barest sigh or dreamy laugh sending her heart into her throat. They are her sisters, but they are not her friends. The windows stretch from floor to ceiling, and the ceilings are very high indeed. When Orion's largest moon is full the light is enough to read by, but tonight there is no moon. Gaila slips under the drape, presses herself against the wrought-iron bars. She can feel the night breeze against her face, and her perpetually sticky skin is kissed with a touch of blessed cool. She closes her eyes and imagines that she can hear him in the garden below, whispering her name.


End file.
